


Broken

by Beccax95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FFspringfest2021, Drabble, Fred Weasley Dies, Fremione - Freeform, Fremione Fanatics' Spring Scenes Flash Fest 2021, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccax95/pseuds/Beccax95
Summary: I got the idea for this Drabble from Sophh’s prompt: Hermione gets cold. Fred lends her his cloak. I apologise now for how sad this is, Fred dies.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/gifts).



Broken; Hermione laid shivering on the cold icy ground atop of the grave at the edge of the Weasley’s land, tears rolled down her cheeks as she mourned her lost love. Fred her beautiful boyfriend had died seven months ago in the final battle, he died so they could be free. Hermione didn’t feel free. Today was Christmas, her first Christmas since his death; if he had survived today would have been their two-year anniversary; closing her eyes she remembered the day they’d got together:

_It had snowed, Hermione loved snow, she’d ran out of the Burrow twirling in a circle, it was such a simple form a joy in a world that grew darker every day. Hermione laughed as she spun, snowdrops catching in her curls._

_“You’re so beautiful,” a voice spoke quietly. Freezing she stared at the man who had joined her outside, Fred! Hermione’s heart fluttered._

_“So are you,” she whispered, Fred approached, wrapping a cloak around her shoulders, cocooning her with his scent. Fred leaned down and kissed her tenderly. That day he kissed her repeatedly and they danced in the snow, new lovers forgetting the impending war._

In the present she cried; Fred was dead!


End file.
